Le Journal de Hermione
by prueflo
Summary: Après la bataille contre Voldemort, sans les morts du septième tome, voiçi la septième année de nos amis et leur vie en tant qu'élèves de dernière année.
1. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1:**_ Conclusion d'une année mouvementée.

_« Voilà. Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que Vaudémont a été tué par Harry. Heureusement, personne n'est mort._

_ Mais il y a eu de nombreux blessés et certains sont toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Le professeur Lupin nous a fait une _

_belle peur d'ailleurs. Mais il va bien maintenant. Il profite de son fils avec Tonks. Fred, lui, est encore à Sainte _

_Mangouste mais Georges affirme qu'il va bien. Et il appuie son affirmation avec l'exemple de l'une des bêtises de son _

_frère à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demande des nouvelles. Harry et Ginny filent le parfait amour, à la grande joie de _

_Madame Weasley. Par contre, Ron et moi, c'est fini. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais pas comme une femme aime un _

_homme. Ron, c'est comme Harry, c'est mon frère. Il l'a mal pris quand je le lui ai dit. Évidemment. Il peut être vraiment _

_rustre parfois. Mais il a bien du s'y faire. Cette année, nous redoublons tous. Nous allons donc pouvoir terminer nos _

_études finalement. Quand je l'ai appris, j'étais tellement contente que j'ai sauté partout dans ma chambre. Bien sûr, _

_ma mère m'a entendu et elle est venue voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand je le lui ai expliqué, elle m'a décroché l'un de ses _

_sourires tendres et elle a hoché la tête d'un air entendu avant de sortir. J'étais tellement heureuse de les retrouver elle _

_et mon père après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais revenons à la chose qui est importante: l'école! Pour la première fois _

_de ma scolarité à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à mes études. Ça va me faire bizarre. En plus, j'ai _

_été nommée Préfète-en-Chef! Je suis vraiment très contente. Je sais que mon homologue sera un Serpentard mais je _

_ne sais pas si ce sera Malefoy. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier, les Malefoy ont eu quelques ennuis _

_avec le Ministère de la Magie. Peut-être que Malefoy-fils ne reviendra pas à Poudlard cette année. enfin, on verra bien. _

_Harry a, à nouveau, été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ginny et Ron en étaient ravis. Neville, _

_lui, a été nommé assistant du professeur Chourave. Et Luna est devenue la rédactrice en chef du premier journal de _

_Poudlard, le Daily Poudlard. Elle était tellement heureuse de cette nouvelle qu'elle a déjà préparé sa première enquête, _

_la consacrant aux Ronflaks Kornus. (Non, effectivement, elle ne change pas.) elle et Neville sont ensemble. C'est _

_vraiment amusant de les voir tous les deux: Neville est très attentionné et Luna… Ben Luna, elle rêvasse et sort _

_parfois des phrases qui n'ont du sens que pour Neville et elle. Harry, lui, est complètement gaga dès qu'il voit Teddy _

_Lupin. Et c'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Il a hérité du don de sa mère, en partie du moins: il change sans arrêts de couleur _

_de cheveux. Ça fait du bien à Harry d'être parrain. Ça lui rappelle Sirius mais surtout les bons moments qu'ils ont passé _

_ensemble. Quant au professeur Mac Gonagall, elle a décidé de reprendre en main le château, les fantômes et les _

_professeurs. Apparemment, nous aurons beaucoup de nouveaux professeurs cette année. j'ai hâte de voir ça. Demain, _

_c'est la rentrée. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je n'ai pas vu les autres. Et même si ça m'a fait du bien de me retrouver _

_seule avec mes parents, j'ai hâte de les revoir. J'ai la même impression que Harry concernant Poudlard: c'est chez_

_ moi.__»_


	2. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2:**_ La gare de Kings Cross

Hermione était sur le quai du Poudlard Express, sur la voie 9 ¾. Elle était vraiment en avance, il n'y avait encore personne. Et, comme d'habitude, elle avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'un charriot à bagage.

Intriguée, elle leva la tête et tomba directement dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci arborait un visage plus froid et impassible que jamais. Il s'était apparemment arrêté quand il l'avait vue mais dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le

regardait, il détourna les yeux et s'en alla, n'adressant ni un regard, ni une insulte, ni un mot à la Préfète en Chef. Elle soupira: elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle s'était faite torturer devant Malefoy. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Mais, en même

temps, elle comprenait un peu pourquoi le Serpentard n'avait rien fait à ce moment-là. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle avait été à sa place. En la défendant, il aurait pu se mettre en danger encore plus qu'il ne l'était

déjà et ça n'aurait servi à rien à part à les faire tuer tous les deux. Et puis, ils ne s'aimaient pas, il n'avait aucune raison de la défendre. Mais elle voulait laisser une chance à Drago Malefoy de se rattraper, d'oublier ses erreurs et d'aller de

l'avant. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'il la laisse lui parler sans la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, la dénigrer ou tout simplement l'ignorer comme il venait de le faire. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle pour le trouver, Hermione ne vit personne. Les quais

étaient déserts. Malefoy avait du rentrer dans l'un des wagons. Alors qu'elle allait pousser un peu plus ses recherches, la jeune femme entendit des éclats de voix. L'une semblait agacée tandis que les autres semblaient amusées. Hermione

reconnut aussitôt les voix de ses amis. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle oublia complètement Malefoy. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna arrivaient au coin du quai et venaient vers elle, ayant apparemment une discussion un peu

agitée:

-… mais c'est pas grave Harry. Disait Luna

-Salut! Lança gaiement Hermione

Harry et Ron lui sourirent, le premier avait l'air soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre à Luna:

-Salut Hermione. Répondirent les deux garçons d'une même voix

Tous les six se saluèrent gaiement et Hermione les avisa avec étonnement:

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là aussi tôt au fait? Demanda-t-elle

-C'est à cause de Harry. Grommela Ron

Le Survivant grimaça tandis que les autres riaient.

-En fait, quand on a été sur le Chemin de Traverse, tous les sorciers qu'on croisait voulaient parler à Harry. Expliqua Neville

-En particulier des Vélanes. Bougonna Ginny en adressant un regard noir à Harry

Ce dernier adopta un air penaud.

-Et comme Harry voulait éviter une prise d'otage, il a décidé de venir plus tôt. Continua Luna de sa voix rêveuse

-C'est logique. Approuva Hermione

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es là avant tout le monde? Questionna Ginny

-Je suis Préfète-en-Chef cette année. il faut que j'aide les premières années à monter leurs valises dans les wagons avant le départ et je voulais le faire au fur et à mesure. Exposa la jeune sorcière

Harry esquissa un sourire en coin:

-C'est tout toi ça. Fit-il, amusé. Il faut toujours que tu aies le contrôle des choses…

-Je confirme. Maugréa Ron

Hermione piqua un fard, de même que Ron quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Luna leur sourit:

-C'est ce besoin de prévoir et de contrôler qui vous a sorti des ennuis plusieurs fois quand même. Rappela-t-elle. C'est très bien Hermione.

-Tout à fait! S'empressa d'approuver la Préfète-en-Chef, ravie que Luna n'ai pas compris le sous-entendu dans la phrase de Ron

Harry et Neville adressèrent des regards amusés à la jeune femme et continuèrent à discuter. Après quelques minutes, les premières années commencèrent à arriver et Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville et Luna partirent pour trouver une place dans

le train et laisser Hermione travailler.


	3. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3:**_ Miss Deria Flonsebois

Le train venait de partir de la gare. Hermione rejoignit comme d'habitude le compartiment des préfets. Elle y trouva Ron ainsi que Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière semblait plus pâle que les années précédentes. Et Malefoy ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'écroule tout à coup. Enfin, une jeune femme qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'eux entra dans le compartiment à son tour. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, la peau très pâle et de magnifiques yeux bleus-gris semblables à des glaciers, comme ceux de Malefoy. D'ailleurs, celui-ci grimaça quand il la vit entrer. La femme sourit aux Préfets.

-Salut à tous! Lança-t-elle gaiement. Je suis Deria Flonsebois, professeur de Sortilèges. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Bonjour. Répondirent les Préfets avec lenteur

-Alors, voyons voir… commença-t-elle en sortant une liste de sa poche. Est-ce que les Préfets-en-chefs sont là? Il s'agit de Miss Hermione Granger et de Monsieur Drago Malefoy.

-Oui. Répondit Hermione

Malefoy se contenta de faire un pas en avant. Miss Flonsebois darda un regard intrigué sur lui, puis elle regarda sa collègue de Serpentard. Son regard se durcit et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-Tu ferais mieux de rester avec elle. Conseilla-t-elle en parlant à Malefoy. Emmène-là voir Madame Pomfresh dès que nous arriverons à l'école.

Le Serpentard opina et Miss Flonsebois se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire radieux:

-On devra faire la ronde ensemble, d'accord? Fit-elle gaiement

Hermione acquiesça et Ron, derrière elle, émit un gémissement admiratif. Intriguée, la Préfète-en-chef se tourna vers lui: il semblait ravi, enchanté. Comme s'il était au paradis. Hermione se fit la réflexion que la seule fois où elle l'avait vu comme ça, c'était lors de leur quatrième année, quand des Vélanes avaient été dans le château, notamment Fleur Delacour qui était à présent mariée à Bill Weasley. Elle commençait à se demander si le professeur Mac Gonagall n'avait pas un peu trop changé les professeurs quand Pansy Parkinson s'écroula soudain et fondit en larmes. Malefoy la rattrapa de justesse et Miss Flonsebois hocha la tête d'un air inquiet:

-Commençons les rondes. Ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Je me chargerais de celles des Préfets de Serpentard. Vous feriez mieux de l'allonger sur la banquette Monsieur Malefoy.

Le Préfet-en-chef de Serpentard s'exécuta sans un mot et tous les autres Préfets sortirent avec leur nouveau professeur. Ron rattrapa rapidement Miss Flonsebois:

-Professeur. Appela-t-il

La jeune femme se retourna, ses longs cheveux voltigeant en même temps qu'elle, et elle regarda Ron qui arrivait vers elle. Après l'avoir observé quelques instants, elle sourit:

-Monsieur Weasley je suppose? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui professeur. Répondit Ron, ébahi. Comment vous avez su qui j'étais?

Miss Flonsebois eut un petit sourire discret et ses joues rosirent légèrement:

-Disons que je connais un peu Percy, Fred et Georges. Admit-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Heu… Je me demandais si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour la ronde. Avoua Ron, rougissant fortement

-C'est gentil à vous mais étant donné que je dois remplacer Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Parkinson, je vais faire ma ronde avec Miss Granger. Je dois d'ailleurs la rejoindre. Je vous verrais dans mon cours, Monsieur Weasley.

Miss Flonsebois s'en alla et Ron, dépité, fit rapidement sa ronde avant de rejoindre ses amis. Voyant qu'il faisait la tête, Harry se pencha vers lui:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-il

-J'ai vu le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges. Maugréa le rouquin

-Il n'est pas sympa? S'enquit Luna

-Si, elle est très sympa. Mais je crois bien que c'est une Vélane…

Ginny retint un rire.

-Et tu lui as déjà fait ta déclaration? Demanda Neville

Les quatre amis (Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna) éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ron grimaçait:

-Franchement, c'est pas drôle. Bougonna-t-il. Vous verrez bien quand vous tomberez sur elle.

À ce moment-là, Hermione entra. Elle s'assit en soupirant:

-C'est Malefoy l'autre Préfet-en-chef. Annonça-t-elle avec une mine sombre

-Hermione, le professeur de Sortilèges, c'est bien une Vélane? Demanda Ron

La Préfète-en-chef lui adressa un sourire taquin:

-Pourquoi? Tu veux lui faire une déclaration? S'enquit-elle

Ils rirent tous à nouveau et, voyant que Ron s'énervait, Hermione se calma:

-Je le lui ai demandé. Admit-elle. Et elle m'a dit que c'étaient ses deux grand-mères qui étaient des Vélanes. Elle ne l'est donc pas complètement.

Ron bougonna dans son coin pendant tout le reste du voyage tandis que les autres discutaient avec animation.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4: Nouveaux professeurs et un ancien de retour.

En descendant du train, les six amis allèrent saluer Hagrid avant d'emprunter les calèches. Tous voyaient les Sombrals à présent. Peu après, tous étaient dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait de nouveaux professeurs à la table et Harry eut un

pincement au cœur quand il vit que Rogue, comme Dumbledore, était absent. S'il avait un regret, c'était bien celui de n'avoir pas pu parler avec Rogue de sa mère. Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par Ginny qui lui prit la main. Il la

regarda et sourit. La Gryffondore lui renvoya son sourire et une fois la Répartition terminée, le professeur Mac Gonagall se leva:

-Bonsoir à tous et soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, certains professeurs ont demandé leur retraite. Compte tenu de l'année mouvementée qui vient de passer, je suis sûre que vous ne leur en tiendrez pas

rigueur. Nous avons donc cette année de nouveaux professeurs. Pour l'Histoire de la Magie, qui remplacera le professeur Binns, voici le professeur Hator.

L'homme sourit à la salle pour accueillir les applaudissements et le professeur Mac Gonagall continua:

-Pour le cours de Sortilèges, Miss Flonsebois remplacera le professeur Flitwick.

La jeune femme hocha la tête quand les applaudissements retentirent.

-Pour le cours de Potions, en remplacement du professeur Slughorn, voici le professeur Dellion.

Un homme esquissa un sourire timide et la porte dur le côté de la table des professeurs s'ouvrit. Un homme se glissa discrètement à une place entre les professeurs Flonsebois et Dellion. Les six Gryffondors furent à la fois surpris et ravis.

-Et enfin, pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en remplacement du professeur Rogue, voici le professeur Lupin.

Une véritable ovation s'éleva des tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Lupin sourit et adressa un signe aux six amis de Gryffondor. Le professeur Mac Gonagall esquissa un petit sourire avant de faire taire les trois tables agitées

d'un regard:

-Cette année plus que toute autre, un discours me semble de rigueur. Dit-elle. Je voudrais vous demander à tous d'être patients. Les maisons de Poudlard se doivent de rester unies. La mort de Vous-Savez-Qui ne signifie pas que ses

partisans ou ses idées sont mortes avec lui. Et, comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore il y a deux ans, votre pire ennemi, c'est vous.

Elle fit une petite pause tout en balayant la salle du regard, s'assurant que tout le monde avait compris. Puis elle continua:

-Certaines nouveautés ont été ajoutées cette année. tout d'abord, le journal de Poudlard, le Daily Poudlard, dont la rédactrice en chef est Miss Lovegood, de Gryffondor, recherche des photographes, des journalistes et des témoignages.

Ensuite, le club de l'A.D. crée par Messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley et par Miss Hermione Granger, sera cette année sous la direction des professeurs Lupin et Flonsebois. Ceux qui n'auront pas le niveau dans leurs matières seront

invités à rejoindre le club. Et enfin, Monsieur Neville Londubat sera cette année l'assistant du professeur Chourave.

Des applaudissements retentirent à toutes les tables, bien que très faibles à Serpentard. Le professeur Mac Gonagall sourit:

-Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent appétit.

Tous mangèrent, discutant par la même occasion avec les autres élèves.

Après le repas, Hermione conduisit les premières années au dortoir des Lions. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis et rejoignit son propre dortoir, au quatrième étage. Elle arriva dans une grande pièce éclairée par un feu de cheminée. À droite, il y

avait une porte magnifique en bois clair avec un lion gravé dessus. À gauche, il y avait une porte en bois sombre. Un serpent était gravé dessus. Au centre, il y avait une porte blanche. Il y avait ensuite dans la salle un canapé, deux fauteuils

et un porte-manteau ainsi qu'une table avec deux chaises. Hermione s'approcha de la porte où il y avait un lion et l'ouvrit: les couleurs de sa maison, rouge et or, lui sautèrent aux yeux. Elle vit avec plaisir un lit à baldaquin, sa valise, et

surtout, une bibliothèque. Elle entra complètement dans la chambre et ferma la porte avant de commencer à ranger sa valise dans son armoire.


	5. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5:**_ Drame pour Parkinson

Peu après qu'elle ai terminé de ranger, Hermione entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de sa porte et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit Malefoy s'assoir dans le canapé en soupirant. Comme il semblait fatigué,

elle fit venir des cuisines deux tasses de thé bien chaud et alla dans la salle commune. Malefoy était en effet affalé dans le canapé. Il la regarda d'un air indescriptible et la Préfète-en-chef esquissa un petit sourire timide:

-Du thé? Proposa-t-elle

Malefoy la regarda quelques instants sans adopter d'expression particulière puis il hocha doucement la tête. Hermione posa les deux tasses sur la petite table basse qui était entre le feu de la cheminée et les canapé et fauteuils. Elle posa

celle de Malefoy devant lui et la sienne devant l'un des deux fauteuils:

-Merci. Dit le Serpentard en se penchant pour prendre sa tasse

-Comment va Parkinson? Demanda Hermione après quelques instants

Malefoy soupira:

-Elle est encore à l'infirmerie. Madame Paumures a préféré la garder pour la nuit. Répondit-il d'une voix un peu tendue

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? s'enquit la Préfète-en-chef

Malefoy lui adressa un regard en coin:

-En quoi ça t'intéresse, Granger? Demanda-t-il

Hermione fronça les sourcils: il ne l'avait pas dit froidement. Plutôt avec… curiosité?

-Eh bien, c'est ton amie et elle avait l'air d'aller très mal. Alors… hésita-t-elle

Malefoy hocha la tête:

-Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en sortant le journal de la poche de sa robe de sorcier

Il tendit l'exemplaire à Hermione qui la déplia et lut le gros titre:

_« Azkaban, les Détraqueurs ont encore frappé. Trois Mangemorts tués. »_

Elle regarda son collègue:

-L'un d'eux était le père de Parkinson? S'enquit-elle

C'étaient ses parents et son frère aîné en fait. Avoua le Préfet-en-chef. Elle n'a plus de famille…

-Je vois. Fit Hermione en lui rendant son journal. Je suis désolée.

Malefoy termina rapidement son thé puis il se leva du canapé avant de partir dans sa chambre:

-Merci pour le thé Granger. Lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui


	6. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 6:_ Inquiétudes

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle revit aussitôt le visage de Malefoy dans sa tête. La Préfète-en-chef secoua la tête pour oublier ce visage autrefois si hautain et maintenant si insondable. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle

de bain avant de descendre, une fois lavée-habillée, dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Quand elle y entra, elle chercha directement ses amis du regard. Ils étaient à table et Ron semblait s'étouffer avec un pancake qu'il avait avalé

trop goulument. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione regarda vers la table des Serpentards et chercha son homologue masculin des yeux. Elle vit Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle… mais pas de Malefoy ni de Parkinson. Hermione rejoignit sa place en

souriant à ses amis:

-Salut Hermione! Lança Luna

-Salut. Répondit la Préfète-en-chef

En face d'elle, Ron reprenait son souffle, le visage encore violacé:

-La fouine n'est pas là. Arriva-t-il à articuler. Me fais pas rire Harry!

-Et alors? Demanda Ginny. On s'en fiche de Malefoy, aussi beau soit-il!

Luna et Hermione opinèrent:

-Aussi beau soit il? Releva Harry, agacé

-Ah ben toi, tu regardes les Vélanes et nous, on regarde Malefoy. Répondit Luna

Neville esquissa un sourire amusé:

-En parlant de Vélanes, on commence par le cours de Sortilèges avec les Serpentards. Signala-t-il

-J'ai vu oui. Confirma Harry. Mais j'aurais préféré commencer par Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Pour voir des photos de Teddy, on sait. Le coupa Ginny en levant les yeux au plafond. Mais il n'a pas du beaucoup changer depuis hier matin, tu sais?

Harry esquissa une moue contrite:

-Les bébés, ça change vite. Se justifia-t-il

-Tiens, voilà la fouine. Lança Ron en se redressant

Hermione se retourna et vit en effet le Préfet-en-chef de Serpentard entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il semblait fatigué, stressé et un peu hagard. Il s'installa à table et sursauta quand Zabini lui parla. Hermione fronça les sourcils et Ginny se

pencha vers elle:

-Ca fait cinq minutes que tu le regardes. Signala-t-elle à mi-voix, amusée

Hermione se tourna vers elle et adopta un air dégagé:

-On ferait mieux d'aller en cours. Dit-elle

-Bonne idée. Approuva Neville en se levant

-Ron, tu regardes quoi? Demanda Luna

Le rouquin baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs:

-Rien de spécial. Mentit-il. Allons en cours.

Tous partirent en cours, Luna et Ginny partant en Botanique tandis que les autres allaient en cours de Sortilèges.

Merci pour les reviews et désolée pour la courtitude (oui, je sais, ça n'existe pas) des chapitres.^^'

Je vais essayer de m'améliorer.


	7. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 7:**_ Cours de Sortilèges

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de Sortilèges, les Gryffondors virent Miss Flonsebois: elle fixait une chaise qui s'élevait à quelques centimètres du sol. Harry, Neville et Ron se figèrent sur le pas de la porte, comme tous les autres garçons,

sauf Malefoy. Lui, il alla directement s'assoir. Enfin, le professeur sembla remarquer que ses élèves étaient arrivés. La chaise tomba soudainement et elle sourit aux élèves qui étaient restés sur le pas de la porte:

-Entrez. Dit-elle gaiement

Les garçons s'exécutèrent et la professeure se planta entre les élèves et le tableau.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenus au cours de Sortilèges. Dit-elle. Je suis le professeur Deria Flonsebois mais vous pouvez m'appeler Miss Flonsebois. Avant d'enseigner ici, j'ai été professeur une année à Beauxbâtons. Comme vous, j'ai fait mes

trois premières années ici. Puis je suis partie en France pour mes quatre dernières années. Des questions avant que je ne commence le cours?

Tous les garçons sauf, encore une fois, le Préfet-en-chef, levèrent la main. Le professeur sourit et regarda Seamus:

-Oui? Demanda-t-elle

-Vous avez quel âge, Miss? Demanda Seamus

-J'ai 21 ans. Sourit la professeure

-Vous avez un petit ami? Demanda Ron

-Non, Monsieur Weasley, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Sourit la jeune femme. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en avoir un pour le moment.

Hermione leva la main à son tour. Étonnée, la professeure la regarda:

-Oui, Miss Granger? demanda-t-elle$

-Quand nous sommes entrés, vous faisiez léviter une chaise... Mais je n'ai pas vu votre baguette professeur. Fit remarquer Hermione

La professeure esquissa un sourire ravi:

-Bien vu Miss Granger. Admit-elle. Vous avez une explication à ce phénomène?

-Vous savez utiliser la magie sans utiliser de canalisateur de pouvoir. Supposa la Préfète-en-chef

-Exact. Cinq point pour Gryffondor. se réjouit Miss Flonsebois. Comme vient de le remarquer Miss Granger, ce que je vais tenter de vous enseigner cette année, c'est l'utilisation de la magie sans se servir de baguette. Je sais que c'est très

difficile d'apprendre une telle forme de magie mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez tous y arriver. Je crois savoir, d'ailleurs, que certains d'entre vous y arrivent déjà. Continua-t-elle en regardant Harry. N'est-ce pas?

-Je ne l'ai fait que par accident. Signala le Survivant, gêné

Miss Flonsebois sourit:

-Eh bien nous allons tenter de vous faire y arriver sans accident. Dit-elle. Prenez vos livres à la page de garde, le texte de l'auteur est très intéressant et dépeint parfaitement ce que vous devez comprendre pour arriver à faire de la magie

sans baguette.

Le cours continua. À la fin des deux heures, le professeur Flonsebois sourit:

-Le cours est terminé pour le moment. Dit-elle. Vous pouvez sortir.

Tous commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Hermione s'apprêta à sortir, suivant Malefoy, quand la voix du professeur les stoppa tous les deux:

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, restez s'il vous plait. Appela-t-elle

Les deux Préfets-en-chef dégagèrent de l'entrée et allèrent attendre dans la salle. Quand tous furent sortis de la classe, Miss Flonsebois sourit:

-Miss Granger, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous nous aidiez le professeur Lupin et moi à organiser le club de l'A.D. Après tout, c'est vous qui l'aviez crée à l'origine…

-Ah… oui, d'accord. Accepta la Préfète-en-chef. Bien sûr.

-Merci. C'est très gentil à vous. Sourit la jeune femme. Vous pouvez aller en cours, j'ai à parler à Monsieur Malefoy.

-D'accord… Au revoir professeur. Lança Hermione avant de sortir de la salle

Miss Flonsebois ferma la porte et se tourna vers Malefoy en souriant:

-Salut… petit frère. Dit-elle


	8. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 8:**_ Famille complexe

Miss Flonsebois ferma la porte et se tourna vers Malefoy en souriant:

-Salut… petit frère. Dit-elle

Malefoy s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Deria? Demanda-t-il. Je croyais que tu avais décidé que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à la famille Malefoy.

-J'étais très jeune à l'époque. Les gens changent Drago. Sourit la jeune femme en balayant ses phrases d'un geste de la main.

-Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là. Grommela le Serpentard

-Mon petit frère me manquait. Répondit la prof du tac au tac

Drago haussa un sourcil, sceptique. La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire en coin:

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me crois pas…

-Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis huit ans et tu réapparais tout à coup en tant que prof de Sortilèges dans mon école. Avoues qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Si tu t'étais un peu inquiétée pour moi, tu serais revenue plus tôt. Dit-il avec

froideur

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en coin:

-Tu es loin de tout savoir mon cher. Railla-t-elle d'un ton narquois. Mais passons. Si je suis revenue cette année, c'est parce que j'ai un travail plutôt prenant. Et comme tu es Préfet-en-chef, tu vas m'aider.

-Vraiment? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça? Demanda le jeune homme

-Parce que si tu veux sauver notre frère, c'est le seul moyen. Répondit Miss Flonsebois

Drago se figea et regarda sa sœur aînée comme si elle était devenue folle:

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Fit-il faiblement. Notre frère est mort, tu le sais, tu es partie juste après…

-Je ne te parle pas de notre grand-frère que ton père a gentiment tué. Répliqua Deria avec froideur. Je sais très bien que Dorian est mort. J'étais là quand ça s'est passé!

-C'est aussi ton père. Signala Drago

-Je te parle de notre petit frère. Continua la professeure sans tenir compte de sa remarque

Le jeune homme soupira:

-Je n'ai pas de petit frère, c'est moi le plus jeune de la famille. Rappela-t-il.

-Faux mon cher. Nous avons un petit frère. Et crois moi, on a intérêt à se bouger pour le sauver. Dit Deria avec gravité.

-Qui est sa mère? Demanda Drago après quelques instants

Il n'était pas étonné d'avoir encore un frère. Après tout, son père avait eu en tout quatre enfants de quatre mères différents, si l'on comptait le nouveau petit frère.

-Sa mère… c'est Bellatrix. Asséna Deria

Malefoy se pétrifia et regarda à nouveau sa sœur comme si elle était devenue folle. Celle-ci en parut agacée:

-Arrêtes un peu de me regarder comme ça. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant là dedans. Fit-elle. Ce qui devrait t'étonner, c'est qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait plus tôt.

-Attend une minute. Tu es en train de me dire que notre père et Bella ont eu une aventure qui s'est soldée par l'arrivée d'un moufflet? S'étrangla le jeune homme

-Mais c'est que tu comprends vite! Bravo petit frère! Railla Deria en levant les yeux au ciel

-Arrête un peu de te foutre de ma gueule! S'écria Drago. Putain Deria, tu dois connaitre au moins la réputation de Bellatrix Lestrange non? C'est une folle à proprement parler! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait eu un enfant! Pas avec notre

père! C'est impossible!

Tout à coup, Drago se retrouva plaqué au mur, sa sœur le tenant par le col, fixant ses yeux avec colère:

-Ecoute moi bien, petit frère, tu ignores tout ce que j'ai du faire pour revenir ici. Tu ignores tout ce que j'ai fait pour tenter d'éviter que ta précieuse petite tête ne se fasse détruire par Voldemort. J'essaie de sauver notre petit frère des griffes

de Bellatrix et tu vas m'aider, un point c'est tout! Que tu croies ou non que notre charmant père ait pu avoir une relation aussi intime avec ta cinglée de tante, je m'en fiche! Je compte sauver Diego, et tu vas m'y aider!

Drago resta surpris un moment puis il opina:

-D'accord. Murmura-t-il

Il savait qu'elle était plus Vélane que lui. Sa famille était très importante pour elle. Il le savait. Deria le lâcha et recula d'un pas. Elle se cacha le visage dans la main:

-Excuse moi Drago. Fit-elle doucement. Je connais la réputation de Bellatrix et c'est pour ça que je veux sauver Diego au plus vite. Qui sait ce qu'elle peut lui faire…

-Je comprend. Assura le Serpentard, les yeux dans le vide

La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de baisser la main et de regarder son petit frère:

-Est-ce que tu vas bien toi? Demanda-t-elle. L'objet que je t'ai envoyé a bien fonctionné?

-Tu parles de quel objet? Demanda Drago, amusé. Tu m'en as envoyé des tas…

Deria sourit doucement:

-Je te parle de la Bague de la Vérité. Répondit-elle

-Oui, elle a très bien fonctionné. Admit le jeune sorcier. Merci d'ailleurs. Tes cadeaux se sont toujours avérés utiles.

Deria esquissa un sourire à tomber qui fit rosir Drago:

-C'est parce que je tiens à toi. Dit-elle

Malefoy esquissa un sourire timide:

-T'es vraiment pas normale comme sœur. Fit-il

Deria rit:

-Je veux bien te croire. Admit-elle.

Drago perdit son sourire et la regarda avec tristesse:

-Et toi, est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il, inquiet

Deria sourit:

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Eh bien… C'était hier l'anniversaire de sa mort. Rappela Drago. Même si moi, je ne me rappelle plus de lui, toi, tu l'as bien connu…

Deria perdit son sourire et elle regarda par la fenêtre:

-Dorian disait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on pleure pour lui. Répondit-elle. Cet imbécile n'avait pas prévu qu'il allait mourir je suis sûre. Grogna-t-elle

-Personne à son âge n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose. Signala Drago

Deria ne répondit pas pendant un moment puis elle sourit à Drago:

-Va en cours. Je te tiendrais au courant pour Diego.

Malefoy opina et alla vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et hésita avant de se retourner vers sa sœur aînée:

-Deria? Appela-t-il

-Hm?

-Je suis content que tu sois là. Avoua-t-il dans la regarder

La jeune femme sourit:

-Je t'aime aussi petit frère. Assura-t-elle distraitement

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, faussement exaspéré, puis il esquissa un sourire et sortit.


	9. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 9:**_ Demande expresse

_« Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour des cours. Et déjà, Ron commençait par faire et dire des bêtises. Je crois qu'il est incapable de ne pas se montrer idiot. Pendant toute la journée, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de Malefoy, le traitant de crétin, d'abruti, de _

_sale prétentieux… Moi, je trouve qu'il a changé. Il s'inquiète tellement pour Parkinson qu'il a passé toute une partie de la nuit à l'infirmerie avec elle. C'est le professeur Mac Gonagall qui me l'a dit quand je suis allée la voir pour lui signaler l'absence de la _

_Préfète de Serpentard. Harry, quant à lui, a fait la tête toute la journée: le fait que Ginny ait dit que Malefoy était beau ne lui a pas plu. Mais… le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. Malefoy est magnifique. Tout à l'heure, quand je suis entrée dans notre salle _

_commune, il était allongé sur l'un des canapés. Sa chemise blanche était entrouverte et laissait voir sa peau pâle ainsi que ses abdos parfaitement dessinés. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient un peu en bataille et ça lui donnait l'air encore plus _

_séduisant. J'avait été littéralement absorbée par la contemplation de son corps quand tout à coup, il avait ouvert les yeux. Ils étaient tellement incroyables, ces yeux. Semblables à deux glaciers. Je m'étais perdue quelques instants dans ses yeux _

_surpris, étonnée moi-même, puis le rouge m'était monté aux joues. Malefoy s'était redressé sur le canapé, ses cheveux un peu plus longs cette année que les précédentes tombant sur ses yeux et il m'avait regardée avec un petit sourire en coin._

_« Est-ce que ça te plait Granger? » avait-il demandé. « Tu aimes ce que tu vois? »_

_J'avais répondu quelque chose sur un ton sec avant d'aller dans ma chambre et de claquer la porte. Je m'étais écroulée contre ma porte, la respiration saccadée. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais… reluqué Malefoy? »_

On frappa à la porte de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Quand elle vit que Malefoy était devant elle, elle s'empourpra:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en coin:

-Je suis venu te proposer d'observer mon corps parfait en tous points, avec mon consentement cette fois. Répondit-il

Hermione essaya de claquer la porte mais Malefoy la poussa dans l'autre sens, tentant de l'ouvrir malgré le fou rire qui le tenait. Il se calma presque aussitôt:

-D'accord Granger, excuse moi. Je plaisantais. Il faut que je te parle.

La jeune Préfète-en-chef ouvrit à nouveau la porte et elle croisa les bras, évitant le regard de Malefoy:

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Grogna la jeune femme

-J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi à l'infirmerie. Avoua le jeune Serpentard.

-Pour quoi faire? Demanda Hermione, méfiante

-En fait… Pansy m'a dit qu'elle devait parler de quelque chose avec une fille mais elle n'en connait pas à qui elle veut parler… Alors, je me demandais si tu pouvais venir toi.

Hermione haussa un sourcil:

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Parkinson et moi, on ne s'entend pas vraiment. Tu sais, à cause de toutes ces histoires de « Sang-de-Bourbe » et autres insultes.

Malefoy grimaça:

-Ecoute, tu es une Gryffondore. Tu ne peux pas refuser d'aider une jeune fille qui vient de perdre toute sa famille, c'est dans ta nature. Alors si on pouvait éviter de tergiverser pendant des heures, j'en viens directement aux supplications et

autres si tu veux, mais va la voir. S'il te plait.

Hermione sembla surprise:

-Tu serais prêt à me supplier pour que j'aille lui parler? S'étonna-t-elle

-Oui. Admit Malefoy

-Elle compte beaucoup pour toi. Devina la jeune Préfète-en-chef

-Granger, est-ce qu'on va devoir repasser toute mon enfance en revue avant que tu acceptes? Demanda le Serpentard, exaspéré

La Gryffondore soupira:

-D'accord, je vais y aller. Accepta-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre

-Contre quoi? Demanda Malefoy

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, vexée:

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis une Gryffondore. Je ne demande jamais rien en échange. Ne me confond pas avec un membre de ta maison.

Malefoy esquissa un petit sourire:

-Il n'y a aucun risque. Assura-t-il

Troublée, Hermione rosit avant de tourner les talons. Elle alla directement à l'infirmerie et vit Parkinson. Elle était allongée sur un lit, son visage était très pâle. La Gryffondore s'approcha du lit de la Serpentarde:

-Bonjour Parkinson. Dit-elle avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret

La jeune femme dans le lit regarda Hermione d'un œil vide avant de laisser échapper un rictus et de refermer les yeux:

-Je demande à Drago de m'envoyer une amie et c'est toi qu'il envoie… Il n'a plus toute sa tête. Se moqua-t-elle

Hermione la regarda:

-Tu ne devrais pas faire la fine bouche. Fit-elle remarquer. Je n'étais pas obligée de venir. Il m'a juste dit que tu voulais parler à une fille…

La fille de Serpentard soupira:

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça soit toi? Gémit-elle

Hermione ne répondit pas pendant un moment puis:

-Est-ce que tu savais que toute ta famille faisait partie des Mangemorts? Questionna la Gryffondore

-Même si je le savais, ils sont morts maintenant. Fit remarquer Parkinson

Hermione ne répondit pas à nouveau et soudain, l'élève de Serpentard éclata en sanglots. La Préfète-en-chef posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et, à sa grande surprise, Parkinson l'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Attristée,

Hermione la prit dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Parkinson se calme assez pour prononcer une phrase qui stupéfia Hermione:

-Je suis enceinte… gémit Parkinson, comme avouant une faute grave


	10. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 10:**_ Discussions étranges

-Je suis enceinte. Dit Parkinson

Hermione s'écarta d'elle et la regarda, éberluée:

-Tu quoi? S'étrangla-t-elle

-Je vais avoir un bébé. Clarifia l'élève de Serpentard

-Oui, je sais ce que c'est que d'être enceinte. Répondit la Préfète-en-chef. Mais tu ne connais pas les sorts de protection?

-Si mais… on n'y a pas pensé sur le moment. Avoua-t-elle

-D'accord… fit lentement la Gryffondore. Et qui est le père?

-C'est Blaise. Répondit la Préfète de Serpentard

-Blaise? Tu veux dire Blaise Zabini? S'étonna Hermione

La préfète hocha la tête:

-Tu le lui as dit? S'enquit la Préfète-en-chef

Parkinson sembla horrifiée:

-Bien sûr que non! Je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire! On a été ensemble qu'une seule fois cet été! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Hermione soupira:

-Je vois. Fit-elle. Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille lui parler?

Parkinson hésita quelques instants puis elle hocha doucement la tête. Hermione se leva:

-J'y vais. Toi, en attendant, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Dit-elle

Elle arrivait à la porte quand Parkinson se redressa dans son lit:

-Granger? Appela-t-elle

La jeune femme se retourna vers la malade:

-Tu sais… Je le veux vraiment cet enfant. Confia la Préfète de Serpentard

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire:

-Alors fais ce qu'il faut. Répondit-elle

Parkinson hocha la tête avec sérieux et Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle rejoignit son dortoir et vit que Malefoy semblait attendre, assis sur un fauteuil, fixant ses mains avec nervosité. Il leva la tête vers Hermione, l'observa un moment et

sourit:

-Elle ne t'a pas jeté de sort. Fit-il, comme rassuré

La Préfète-en-chef leva les yeux au ciel:

-Tu avais peur qu'on se batte? S'enquit-elle

-Je n'étais pas sûr que vous arriviez à vous entendre. Admit le sorcier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Ca ne te concerne pas, Malefoy. Fit remarquer Hermione. Il faut que je parle à Zabini pour Parkinson. Est-ce que tu peux le faire sortir de sa salle commune?

-Ca ne me concerne pas Granger. Grommela le Serpentard, piqué au vif, tout en croisant les bras

Hermione esquissa un sourire en coin:

-Est-ce que le grand Drago Malefoy serait en train de bouder? Le taquina-t-elle

Malefoy adressa un regard noir:

-Est-ce que la grande Hermione Granger aurait maté le Grand Malefoy? Riposta-t-il

Hermione grimaça:

-Rappelle toi que c'est pour Parkinson. Pas pour moi. Dit-elle

Malefoy fit la moue avant de décroiser les bras:

-D'accord, je vais le chercher et je le ramène dans le hall. Accepta le Préfet-en-chef

Hermione opina et ils descendirent tous les deux sans s'adresser un mot jusqu'à arriver au hall de la Grande Salle. Malefoy partit vers les cachots et Hermione attendit sagement. Peu après, le professeur Flonsebois arriva vers elle:

-Bonjour Miss Granger. Lança-t-elle

-Bonjour professeur. Répondit la Préfète-en-chef

-Je cherche Monsieur Malefoy. Est-ce que vous savez où il est?

-Il est parti chercher quelqu'un dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Expliqua Hermione. Il devrait revenir bientôt.

-Parfait. Se réjouit Miss Flonsebois. Je vais attendre avec vous dans ce cas.

-D'accord. Accepta la Gryffondore

-Vous vous entendez bien avec votre collègue? S'enquit la professeure

-Mieux que jamais. Admit Hermione. Mais c'est pas très difficile, on se détestait avant.

-Vous ne vous détestez plus alors? Demanda le professeur de Sortilèges

Hermione hésita quelques instants puis:

-Je crois qu'on peut dire que non… fit-elle lentement

-Est-ce que vous vous aimez? Demanda Miss Flonsebois l'air de rien

Hermione rougit violemment et, avant qu'elle forme une réponse intelligible, Malefoy et Zabini arrivèrent. Le Préfet-en-chef fit des yeux ronds quand il vit le professeur de Sortilèges avec sa collègue:

-De… Miss Flonsebois? S'étonna-t-il

-Ah, Monsieur Malefoy, je vous cherchais. Sourit la jeune femme. Bonjour Monsieur Zabini.

-Miss Flonsebois. Salua Zabini en rosissant légèrement

-Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter Monsieur Malefoy quelques instants? Demanda Miss Flonsebois à Hermione

-Je vous en prie. Sourit la Préfète-en-chef. Il faut que je parle à Zabini de toutes façons.

-Super! Se réjouit la prof. Alors, allons-y!

Malefoy adressa un regard assassin à Hermione et suivit le professeur sans dire un mot.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11:**** Responsabilité et nouvelles de Diego**

Malefoy adressa un regard assassin à Hermione et suivit le professeur sans dire un mot. La Préfète-en-chef attendit qu'ils aient disparus avant de se tourner vers Zabini. Lui la regardait, attendant poliment qu'elle parle.

-Je voudrais te parler de Parkinson. Commença-t-elle.

-Parkinson? S'étonna Zabini, le rouge lui montant aux joues

-Je viens d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie. Confia la jeune femme. Et je crois que tu ferais bien d'y aller aussi…

-Pourquoi? S'étonna le Serpentard. Elle va bien, Drago m'a dit que son état s'améliorait…

-Tu devrais quand même aller la voir. Insista Hermione

-Granger, tu me fais peur là. Répondit Zabini. Dis moi ce qu'il y a.

-J'ai parlé avec Parkinson, c'est tout. Répondit la jeune sorcière

-Et? Interrogea Zabini. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Elle m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous cet été. Avoua Hermione en regardant Zabini dans les yeux

Celui-ci vira au rouge écrevisse:

-Pourquoi elle t'a parlé de ça? Demanda-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez oublié cette fois-là, Zabini? Questionna la Préfète-en-chef

-La protection magique. Répondit le Serpentard, penaud

-Quelles sont les conséquences d'un tel oubli? Continua Hermione

-Maladies, pro… géniture… s'étrangla-t-il. Non, ne me dis pas que…

Hermione opina, le visage sévère. Zabini écarquilla les yeux:

-Oh non… Elle est enceinte? S'étrangla-t-il

La Préfète-en-chef opina. Zabini tituba jusqu'aux marches et il s'assit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. Après quelques instants de silence, Zabini parla:

-Je suppose qu'en bonne Gryffondore, tu vas me dire d'assumer mes actes? Demanda-t-il sans la regarder

-C'est à toi de prendre une décision. Répondit Hermione. Mais si tu n'es pas là pour elle, surtout en ce moment, alors qu'elle vient de perdre sa famille, alors je doute que son état s'améliore. Si tu l'aimes, alors va la voir. Si non, alors aie au

moins le courage de lui envoyer un hiboux si tu ne veux pas aller la voir.

Zabini esquissa un sourire amusé:

-Ouais, autrement dit, tu me traites de lâche si je ne vais pas la voir, quelle que soit ma décision. Fit-il, amusé. Tu es de Gryffondor, il n'y a pas de doutes.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire:

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-elle, feignant l'innocence

Zabini se leva et soupira:

-Bon, je vais y aller alors. Fit-il

Hermione se leva à son tour:

-Quelle est ta décision? S'enquit-elle

Le sorcier la regarda avec amusement:

-Je vais assumer mes actes. Répondit-il. Et arrêtes un peu de poser des questions, on croirait que tu t'inquiètes pour elle. La taquina-t-il

Hermione adopta une mine renfrognée:

-Pas du tout! Contra-t-elle

Zabini rit doucement et il commença à monter les escaliers:

-Merci Granger. Lança-t-il

Hermione sourit: pourquoi est-ce que les Serpentards tournaient toujours le dos pour remercier? Voilà qui était un mystère…

De son côté, Malefoy était partit avec sa sœur. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de la professeure et celle-ci afficha un visage sérieux:

-J'ai réussi à localiser Diego. Annonça-t-elle. On ira le chercher dès que j'aurais mis un plan au point. Comme il se peut qu'on parte à tout moment, il faudra que tu aies toujours ta Bague de la Vérité sur toi, ainsi que le Collier de Protection.

-Ma Bague de la Vérité risque de causer quelques quiproquos et problèmes. Fit remarquer le jeune homme

Deria balaya ses arguments d'un geste agacé de la main:

-Rien d'irréversible. Assura-t-elle. Tu connais le sort de mémoire, applique le si tu ne veux pas que les gens se souviennent de ce qu'ils t'ont dit. Et puis, peut-être que ta Bague pourra te servir pour ta vie privée. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire

en coin

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Drago, méfiant

-Je sais très bien que tu as un faible pour ta collègue. Le taquina Miss Flonsebois. Et ne dis pas le contraire, je suis Vélane, je le sens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? S'enquit le Préfet-en-chef, de plus en plus méfiant

-Rien de très significatif, rassure toi. Sourit la professeure. Ah, au fait, ton amie du train…

-Pansy?

-Peut-être. Répondit Deria en haussant les épaules. Elle attend un enfant de ton ami Blaise Zabini.

Malefoy la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés:

-Comment tu sais ça? S'étrangla-t-il

-Je suis une Vélane. Rappela Deria, exaspérée. Est-ce que tu te sers de ton sang Vélane par fois? Tu verrais bien plus de choses, crois moi.

Drago haussa les épaules et il se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau.

-Drago? Appela Deria

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers elle et elle planta son regard dans le sien:

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passera le jour de tes 20 ans, le mois prochain? Demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude se lisant parfaitement dans ses yeux

-De quoi tu parles? S'enquit le sorcier, intrigué

Deria le regarda un moment puis elle sourit:

-De rien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Granger. À plus petit frère. Fit-elle en le poussant vers la sortie avant de refermer la porte derrière lui

Le Serpentard contempla la porte, interdit:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle? Lâcha-t-il enfin, exaspéré

Il partit et ne vit pas Deria qui le regardait avec inquiétude.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12: La Bague de la Vérité

Drago était dans sa chambre. Il venait de revenir du bureau de sa sœur et regardait sa Bague de la Vérité avec anxiété. D'un côté, il voulait la mettre pour connaître les pensées de la Préfète-en-Chef. Il était curieux de savoir comment elle le voyait. D'un autre côté, il pressentait que s'il faisait ça, Granger serait furieuse contre lui. Partagé, il décida de mettre la Bague dans sa poche, ce qui amoindrirait les effets magiques. Juste quand il sortit de sa chambre, Hermione entra dans la salle commune. Prudent, il ne lui adressa pas un mot et se contenta de s'assoir dans le canapé. Malheureusement pour elle, la Griffondore semblait d'humeur à discuter:

-Ton ami Zabini est à l'infirmerie avec Parkinson si tu veux les voir. Annonça-t-elle en allant vers sa chambre

-D'accord. Répondit le sorcier

Hermione allait entrer dans sa chambre puis elle se tourna vers le Serpentard, curieuse:

-Pourquoi à chaque fois que vous, les Serpentards, vous dîtes merci à quelqu'un, vous lui tournez le dos? Questionna-t-elle

-Je ne t'ai pas dit merci. Répondit Malefoy sans la regarder

-Ça je sais. Je ne parle pas pour aujourd'hui mais habituellement. Vous tournez toujours le dos quand vous remerciez quelqu'un. Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Demanda Drago

-J'ai l'intention d'arriver à te comprendre. Annonça simplement Hermione

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Drago, lui, sentait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour reculer. Il continua à poser des questions:

-Pourquoi tu veux me comprendre? Demanda-t-il

-Tu nous as aidés à vaincre Voldemort, et en fait, tu es beaucoup plus sympa que ce que tu fais croire. Tu es comme un mystère et ça me dérange. Avoua la Préfète d'un trait

Elle toisa Drago avec colère et posa les mains sur les hanches:

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Demanda-t-elle

-De quoi tu parles? Fit semblant de s'étonner Drago

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Drago Malefoy! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Malefoy sortit à contre cœur la Bague de sa poche. Hermione s'approcha, les yeux écarquillés:

-Une Bague de la Vérité? S'étrangla-t-elle. Mais ça va pas d'amener ça à Poudlard? S'indigna-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas que ces objets ont été interdits depuis des années par le Ministère de la Magie? Ils ont failli provoquer une guerre intestine au Ministère!

-C'est ma sœur qui me l'a offerte. Grommela le Serpentard. On en a besoin pour… quelque chose.

-Et tu comptes te balader dans l'école avec? Demanda la jeune fille

-Probablement. Admit Drago.

-C'est qui ta sœur d'abord? Interrogea la Gryffondore

-C'est… une fille. Répondit Drago

-Sans blague? Ironisa Hermione. Mais encore?

-Écoute, il faut absolument que tu ne le dises à personne, d'accord? Même pas à Potty et Weasmoche!

-Je t'écoute. Répondit la jeune femme

-Ma sœur, c'est Deria Flonsebois. Avoua le jeune homme

Hermione resta stupéfaite et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent:

-Le professeur Flonsebois, c'est ta sœur? S'étrangla-t-elle

-Oui. Confirma Drago

-Mais… comment c'est possible? Je veux dire, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais fils unique. Entre tes manières et ton égoïsme à toute épreuve…

Malefoy grimaça:

-Merci, c'est sympa. Grommela-t-il.

-Ben c'est vrai. Répondit la jeune fille. C'est pas toi qui va dire le contraire.

Le Préfet opina:

-En fait, on est une famille nombreuse. Mais aucun de nous n'a la même mère, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas été élevés tous ensemble. Et puis comme Deria l'a dit, elle a été en France dès sa quatrième année.

-Alors… tu ne la connais pas en fait? Demanda Hermione

-Je l'ai vu très peu de fois si c'est ta question. Répondit Malefoy. Mais elle m'a beaucoup écrit et elle n'oublie jamais mon anniversaire. C'est très important pour elle, les anniversaires. Elle n'est pas Vélane pour rien. Grommela le jeune sorcier

-Je ne comprend pas… Pourquoi vous avez besoin de la Bague?

-On a quelque chose à faire. Et comme Deria dit que nous pourrions partir n'importe quand, je préfère l'avoir sur moi. Répondit le jeune sorcier

Hermione fit la moue:

-Tu ne devrais pas te balader avec ça. Non seulement c'est interdit mais en plus, ça risque de provoquer des aveux. Dit-elle.

Drago la regarda bizarrement et Hermione piqua un fard:

-Des problèmes. Se rattrapa-t-elle. Je voulais dire des problèmes.

Le Serpentard esquissa un petit sourire:

-C'est ça. Fit-il

Hermione, agacée, tourna les talons et entra dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte:

-Ne m'approche plus tant que tu as cette chose! Ordonna-t-elle

Drago sourit doucement: des aveux, hein? Il était bien trop curieux pour lâcher la Préfète-en-chef comme ça. Il avait bien l'intention de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par « des aveux ».


End file.
